pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Haxorus
| name='Haxorus'| jname=(オノノクス Ononokus)| image=Ononokusu1.png| ndex=612| evofrom=Fraxure| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= Hax-o-rus | hp=76| atk=147| def=90| satk=60| sdef=70| spd=97| total=540| species=Axe Jaw Pokémon| type= | height=1.8 m| weight=105.5 kg| ability= Rivalry *Mold Breaker| color=Yellow| gender=50% ♂/50% ♀| }} Haxorus is a -type Generation V Pokémon that appears in Pokemon Black and Pokemon White. It is the Jaw Horn Pokemon. It has a move called Dragon Tail which may make the opponent have to switch their Pokémon. Appearance Haxorus is a bipedal Pokémon with a darkish yellow color covering its back and most of the front, black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs and red talons and claws. It has large black and red axe-like tusks coming out of its upper jaw on the side of its mouth. Haxorus has medium sized eyes with red irises and black pupils. There is ridged plate-like skin going up from its back to its head region. The legs and tail have a dividing line pattern. Haxorus' arms are quite small and divided in to three digits with two ovular triceps and biceps and circular elbows. Haxorus' hands are small and circular with small red claws. Its legs are formidable and strong with three toed feet, each with a red talon. It appears to be somewhat similar to a salamander. A shiny Haxorus will have black armor plates instead of the normal yellow. In Anime Haxorus was seen in episode 6 of Pokemon Best Wishes when a Munna was draining Iris's Axew's Dream to wake it up. It was seen after they saw Axew evolve into Fraxure , implying that Axew wants to evolve. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Evolve Fraxure |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |black=They are kind but can be relentless when defending territory. They challenge foes with tusks that can cut steel. |white=Their sturdy tusks will stay sharp even if used to cut steel beams. These Pokémon are covered in hard armor. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia * Its Japanese name is likely a combination of 斧 ono, axe, 戦く ononokus, to shudder, and アックス akkusu, axe. * It may also refer to "hacking", but this is unlikely. * It's name may imply to the action of hacking and -orus may be saurus, referring to it's dinosaur like body design. * Haxorus was among eight Pokémon revealed on the show Oha Suta on June 27th 2010. It was officially revealed on the October issue of Coro Coro on September 11, 2010. * Haxorus is the first -type to be in the yellow Pokédex group * Haxorus was the first Pokémon to be designed for Pokémon Black and White. * Haxorus's color scheme is very similar to Rayquaza in both their base forms and shiny forms. Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Unova Category:White Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Semi-Pseudo